


Running to Stand Still

by SteveM



Series: Soul And Centre. [4]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: As the riots continue in National City Supergirl has an unexpected encounter that leaves her shaken and in need of answers...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Soul And Centre. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708666
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Batwoman gave a contented sigh as she stepped off the edge of the Gotham clock tower and spread her cape behind her. The wind caught her and lifted her up, gliding silently above her city. Of all the things she’d learnt from Supergirl the simple act of letting go like this and just flying above the cares and troubles of her world, if only for a little while, was one of the best. There were times she wished she could use the future Batsuit and truly soar through the skies like her wife but there was a joy in this quiet, subtle flight too. A guardian angel above Gotham… she wondered if Bruce had ever felt that way, ever done this same thing just for the sake of it. One more thing to ask him when he returned home.

“Talking of which…” she muttered under her breath as the cowl picked up on the faint sounds of an alarm ringing several blocks to the west. She dipped her right shoulder, adjusting her course before firing a grapple at the top of a high-rise building conveniently in her path. As the cable yanked her forward she folded herself into a black bullet hurtling through the air until, at the peak of her travel, she released the cable and shot beyond the building, arms spreading wide to catch the wind again and move with increased speed and purpose towards the disturbance.

A minute later, and to Kate’s lack of surprise, she was perched on a ledge overlooking a loading dock staring down with quiet fury at the familiar off-white masks below as they transferred boxes into a large unmarked truck. For months now, ever since they’d caught Alice, the white rabbit gang had mostly vanished from view. Oh they’d tried one big rescue attempt to hijack a transport as their boss was transferred out of Gotham but having both Batwoman and Supergirl burst out of the armoured truck had quickly taken the fight out of them. As, for that matter, had the one lucky rabbit chosen to escape getting to see there was no Alice there to save. 

Now though they were back on the streets and, from what Kate could tell, in decent numbers. This was the fourth time she’d come across them in a week and it was making her nervous. She made a mental note to ask Kara to do some digging the next time she talked to Alice. For all that her wife sucked at keeping secrets and generally being sneaky around her friends and family she’d proven remarkably good at getting people to open up without them realising it. Kara herself claimed it was due to her trustworthy nature and supportive manner. Kate thought it more likely that one look from those big blue eyes was enough to get most people to want to talk to her for a few seconds longer no matter the subject. When it had come up at a recent game night and Kara had gotten somewhat defensive Alex, Lena and even Nia had taken a certain amount of pleasure in answering the question “Who’s right?” with a simple point at Kate and a perfectly synchronised “she is”. 

Unfortunately any such revelations from her incarcerated sister would need to wait as Kate saw a group of teenagers swing around the corner and make their way unsteadily down the back alley the rabbits were using as a loading dock. By the time the presence of the armed gang battered its way through the alcohol-laden fog surrounding their brains it was far too late. Gun barrels swung up only for a dark shape to drop almost silently into their midst.

Red hair flew as Kate spun and slashed at anything wearing a mask, targeting those with clear shots at the kids first. The shouts of realisation at what was happening alerted the remaining crew to come running but Kate really didn’t care. In fact she couldn’t help a small grin as she thought idly just how difficult this would have been a couple of years earlier and the excuses she’d be coming up with to explain how Luke had to cover up yet another ricochet mark in the red bat logo on her chest. Now they never got a shot off, seemingly moving in slow motion as she danced through the carnage, every blow slamming home with near-surgical precision until less than a minute after the fight started every last rabbit was lying either unconscious or groaning on the ground.

Batwoman looked up and noted with some satisfaction that the kids hadn’t stuck around. That was all well and good for Kara and her super speed but Kate preferred not to have potential hostages or, worse, targets hanging around. She moved through the group tying them to any handy piece of metal the alley could offer and checking their pockets for anything useful. One had a mobile phone but it was a basic calls-only model with only a handful of calls to another two numbers, both likely burner phones for whoever was using them. The rest turned up the usual collection of money, keys and various odds and ends that the individual thought would be an equaliser in the mean streets of Gotham.   
Unexpectedly Kate’s cowl pinged an alert for an incoming call. Seeing Kara’s number pop up on the eye pieces quickly had her tapping above her right ear to answer it.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Kara asked with a little bit too much forced casualness. “Can you talk for a few minutes?”

“Give me thirty seconds.” Batwoman growled, stalking forward and snagging a jacket from one of the unconscious goons that didn’t hang quite as it should. She quickly felt down the seams and sure enough came upon a small hard lump that had almost slipped past her. She tore open the lining and pulled out another phone but unlike the first that looked like it’d had come from 1995 this was a modern smart phone.

“Jackpot.” Kate whispered, grabbing the hand of its former owner and pressing a thumb to the fingerprint reader. Sure enough the phone happily unlocked and she slid a short cable from her gauntlet into the data port. A couple of taps and her suit was happily downloading every last bit of data from the device so they could not only view it later but even recreate it as a ‘virtual phone’ should the need arise.

“Sounds like you’re having a good evening?” Kara said as Kate fired a grapple at a nearby rooftop and vanished into the darkness leaving the gang for the rapidly approaching GCPD to deal with.

“Better than the last week or so, that’s for sure.” Kate replied. “Finally found one of these jokers with a modern mobile, hopefully Luke can get something from it.”

“Rabbits still giving you trouble?”

Kate hesitated before replying. “Well…. no, not really. That’s the weird bit.”

“Huh?”

“Normally Alice had them out doing all sorts of weird stuff to setup some sort of master plan or at least achieve a bigger goal. But the bunch I just stopped looked like they were looting a home electronics store like common thugs.”

“That’s weird. Want me to see if I can get anything out of Alice next time I’m there?”

“You read my mind love.” Kate said with a grin, pulling back into the deep shadow between her roof and the brickwork of the next building along for a little privacy. “How about your end of the country?”

Kara groaned and despite the few thousand miles between them Kate could picture her wife’s face clear as day. “Don’t even… These damn riots are still going on, not enough to send the city into chaos but every emergency service plus the DEO is being run ragged trying to keep up.”

“Is Alex okay?”

“Yeah, yeah she’s fine but even more frustrated than me!”

“That can’t be good.”

“Not for the last couple of aliens that put up a fight once everyone else called it quits, no.”

“Ouch. They live?”

“Just about, though one of them tried mind probing her and…”

“How bad?”

“I’m sure they’ll coax his balls back down at some point.”

Kate laughed, mostly at the pride in Kara’s voice. “So what are you up to?” She asked, trying to stop any follow-up questions.

“We’re at the tipping point so I’m joining in tonight.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Probably not but there’s just too many people running on fumes. Someone’s going to make a mistake then this is going to get really bad really quickly.”

“Just… be careful, alright?”

Kate could hear Kara’s smile as she replied. “Aww, you really do care about me!”

“Well I did marry you, that should have been a hint.”

“Oh *that’s* what we were doing. I thought you just wanted a weekend getaway in Vegas.”

“Hey! I’ll put up with the teasing and the puppy dog eyes and even the pouting but there’s no way, no *way* I’d have sunk so low as to do a Vegas drive-by!”

“Not even for the honeymoon?” Kara asked with a seductive purr that made Kate shiver.

“Well…. No?”

“Oh well done, very convincing, top marks.” Kara said and the grin was audible. “And you say I’m bad at lying.”

“That’s not playing fair and you know it.”

“All’s fair in love and phone sex darling.” 

“Oh it’s phone sex you’re after? So you’re just using me for my voice?” Kate threw everything she knew about seduction into the last sentence and heard the gulp even over the mobile connection.

“Well… No?” Kara echoed Kate’s words. “Not just. I mean I called to hear your voice in general. Not that you should stop!” She added in a rush.

Kate smiled and shook her head. Kara’s ability to still get a little flustered about this sort of thing was a whole new level of cute but she knew they both needed to focus on the night ahead. Still, maybe she could at least get her own back for the Vegas crack…

“You know what I’m going to do next time I’m in National City?” Kate asked and her voice was suddenly rich, dark chocolate, all promises and mystery.

“Umm, no?” Kara squeaked and it took Kate a second to compose herself. Laughing now would somewhat break the mood…

“I’m going to spend the entire night teasing you to the brink of insanity…”

“Ohhhh…” Kara’s groan was heartfelt and Kate suddenly wondered where she was calling from. Hopefully somewhere private she thought.

“Then we’re going to spend an entire day and evening together, in and out of costume. And for every… single… minute… of that day you’re going to have a remote control vibrator inside you and I’ll have my hand on the controls.”

For a moment Kate thought there was only silence over the phone but realised she could just make out a faint panting as Kara tried to visualise Kate’s words.

“And don’t think I’ll be going easy on you either little miss Girl of Steel. I want to see you sitting across from me in a crowded meeting room and begging with those beautiful blue eyes not to press that button….”

“Kate…” The word was a soft groan and Kate instantly added the off-the-cuff suggestion to the shortlist of things she desperately wanted to do with the Kryptonian the next time they were sharing a city. 

“Hell maybe I’ll just turn it on and leave it on all day, see how long you can last before it breaks you.”

“Mmmmmhhhhppp!” The muffled gasp was too much and Kate giggled, breaking character. “Okay, own up, what did you put in your mouth to stop the sound. Hand?”

“Arm.” Kara replied sheepishly. “You’re amazing at that!”

“You’re great inspiration.” Kate countered. “Also you do know I’m doing that now, right?”

“You’re not!”

“So am.”

“No way.”

“Bank on it.”

“Not happening.”

“Just wait…”

Kara hesitated for a moment before replying. “If I keep going with this you’re going to talk me into doing it tonight aren’t you?”

“Probably.” Kate admitted.

“Then I’ll stop right there.”

“Knew you’d see it my way.”

“Hey I never said that!”

‘Oh so you really do want to do this tonight then?”

“I… but… you…. Not what I said…..”

“So we’ll wait till I’m back in National City?”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“No?”

“No!”

“No?”

“No.”

“No?”

“…. yes.”

“That’s my girl.” Kate grinned while wondering where she could find a remote control vibrator that’d stand up to Supergirl. 

“Always.” Kara said and Kate felt a goofy grin spread over her face that was very unbecoming to the cowl.

“So you’re still on riot duty?” Kate asked reluctantly, not wanting to break the mood but needing Kara to have her head in the game right now.

“Yeah… at least for another hour or two until we’re past midnight and the crowds have gone home.”

“I know you don’t need to but be careful.” Kate said, suddenly serious. “We still don’t know what’s causing this and if it caught you…”

“It won’t, promise.” Kara replied. 

“Alright… and if you need me you call, right?”

“Of course.”

“Okay.”

There was a silence as neither woman wanted to let the other go but they both knew that duty called.

“Okay.” Kate repeated. “I’ll let you get back to patrol. Call me when you’re at home?”

“The moment I’m in the window.” Kara promised. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Kate said as she reluctantly hung up the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Supergirl sighed as she floated just above the National City Art Museum. Normally it was one of her favourite spots to hang out on a quiet night, its beautiful architecture reaching just high enough from the streets to turn the usual hustle and bustle of everyday life into a background murmur. Tonight though all she heard was a depressingly familiar snarl of anger as the next riot started up five blocks to the west. It was starting to feel like they weren't fighting a villain or even just plain old human (or alien for that matter) stupidity but a plague as the fear and violence continued to spread and flare every night. Even her supercharged system was starting to show signs of weariness, her mind aching for a break from the constant displays of violence committed by people who invariably had no idea why they were even doing so once whatever influence they were under wore off.

As she closed in she found to her surprise this particular riot seemed to consist of only humans, no aliens in the mix at all. Not that it mattered of course, they fought just as hard as they always did except now it was everyone for themselves with no clear battle line. At least there wasn't until she dropped into the middle of it. Almost with a single purpose the crowd turned and bore in towards her, their intentions clear as they raised makeshift weapons into the air. She automatically balled her fists, arms coming up to fight... and let them drop.

"The hell with it." She muttered under her breath and just stood her ground as the wave of humanity crashed over her. She let them carry her to the ground for fear of hurting them as they clattered into her and then the blows fell. Wood and metal and fists all smashed harmlessly off her invulnerable flesh but she did her best to roll with the punches if only to spare those who threw them broken fingers. Then, to her surprise, a hand wrapped around her wrist and she shivered as she felt something glide across her. As insubstantial as mist yet when she looked up she thought she saw two yellow points within a dark hood floating between her and the mob. The yellow light flickered and reached out, wrapping around her for a moment in a bizarre embrace.

It was as if she had fallen back into an icy pool except it wasn't just her skin that was suddenly cold. The freezing, creeping light reached inside her, passed through her body and squeezed her soul, digging down to something primal within her. The mob dissolved into the fire and death of a world, her view obscured by the curved glass of an escape pod cockpit. She opened her mouth to scream... and felt something within her shift. No... no, this wasn't real. Couldn't be real. She'd faced this fear before and overcome it. Then the fight had nearly beaten her, her own strength almost failing her as terror called her name. Now, now something was different.

In the small confines of the pod she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and turned. There, nestled neatly between the controls and Kara, was Kate. Just Kate, no cape and cowl, just Kate Kane staring at her with total, complete trust and love. Beyond the glass the planet gave one last spasm and tore itself apart, the shockwave reaching out as she knew it must. The pod bucked, jerked to the side and raced into a rippling area of space that reached out to swallow them whole. The Phantom Zone. But now she didn't fear it because she knew she wasn't alone. Never alone. Together there was nothing they couldn't face...

The private scene was shattered by a single gunshot aimed high into the air. It shattered the spell that had bewitched the mob and they fell back confused, looking around as if trying to work out how they'd gotten here. The light flared and fled from Kara and she thought she heard a hiss of frustration as it went. Then those directly on top of her were sheepishly pulling away, one teenager blushing furiously as he came back to his senses with his head being pushed by those above him into the S shield on her chest. As he lifted out of the way and the world rushed back in a familiar voice reached Kara's ears.

"Back away! Whoever you're beating on back away from them right n... Supergirl!?!" 

"Hi Director." Kara said with a slightly embarrassed smile at her sister.

"Supergirl? You were trying to beat up... Supergirl?" Alex swung around and without fail every single former rioter shrank back from her gaze. "Why?" she demanded picking someone from the crowd at random and stalking towards the teenager who'd so recently been getting a close up look at Brainy's needlework. Thankfully for him Alex wasn't aware of that fact and he stammered an answer.

"I, uh, don't know."

"You don't know? Really?" Alex was ice cold and the kid swallowed as he felt karma racing to balance his particular account.

"I... the last thing I really remember I was waiting for a bus home. Then, then, then I..." The explanation turned into stammering as he tried to think of another way of saying "and then I was nose deep in her cleavage" as every cell in his body insisted that would likely be a bad idea.

"It's okay." Kara was back on her feet and walked over to join the conversation. "You weren't in control of your actions and you couldn't have hurt me if you wanted to. Besides I think you may have helped us get a little closer to figuring this out."

He couldn't even bring himself to meet her eyes and Kara decided her revelation could wait. "Director could I have a moment alone with..." She paused expectantly.

"Adam." He muttered the name so quietly even Kara barely heard him.

"A moment alone with Adam. Please?" Alex looked like she wanted to argue but holstered her gun and headed back to the rest of her squad muttering threats under her breath the entire way. There was still a substantial crowd around them and Kara guided the young man to what was left of a small bistro's outdoor dining area and a couple of chairs that were somehow still intact.

"Look at me Adam." She said gently and he reluctantly raised his head, eyes wide as they met her brilliant blue stare as if he expected to get heat visioned to a crisp. 

"Are you okay?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah." He mumbled the word and tried to look away only to find a strong hand cupping his chin.

"You weren't to blame. There's no fault and no-one got hurt. And as for me..." She gave him a huge smile and a conspiratorial wink. "I get groped worse on a daily basis by proper bad guys so you don't need to worry about that either." 

The reply was so quiet not even Kara could make out the mumble. "Say that again?" She asked kindly. He took a deep breath and looked her square in the eye.

"Almost makes being a bad guy sound like a good career move." Kara burst into giggles and shook her head. 

"Definitely don't do that. But thank you, always good to know I can turn people to a life of crime."

Now he joined in the laughter and it was a welcome release. The sound was infectious and she saw grins spread through the crowd even if many didn't know what the joke was. 

"Better?" Kara asked.

"Better. Thank you. For... for caring, I mean. Lot of heroes wouldn't do that."

Kara shrugged and stood up. "You'd be surprised, though I hope you never have to find out. Take care of yourself Adam."

"Thanks Supergirl, you too." He took her offered hand and shook it then earned a small cookie by resisting gazing at her ass as she walked back to the group of DEO agents.

"So what was that about?" Alex asked curiously.

"Oh he just had the misfortune to wake up somewhere... awkward."

"Forget I asked." Alex groaned. "More importantly what did you mean by helping us figure this out?"

"I'm... not sure yet." Kara admitted. "Give me an hour or so to get my head straight and think about it. For now let's just say yellow lights and something without a body, okay?"

"Well at least you haven't gone all cryptic on me." Alex joked. "Okay, an hour and I'll remember that last bit, promise."

"Thanks, you're the best!" Kara said before lifting into the air and rocketing off to tour the city for any more hotspots and hopefully find time to think.

As she flew away something lurking in the shadows of a rooftop watched her carefully, a hiss of frustration the only sound it made. Impossible, no-one had ever resisted like that before. Not directly, not when it was so close! But the power it had felt was immeasurable, beyond anything it had experienced in a mortal. Power enough to reshape the cosmos if she allowed herself to. A way in, that’s what it needed, a way to break through to what lay beneath. It could taste it, bubbling under the surface, delicious and inviting. She would welcome it with open arms and all it would take was a single push….

****

"So what's so important that you needed to talk down here but were happy to wait an hour to tell me?" Alex demanded as she sat across from Kara in one of the concrete-walled training rooms. 

"This is going to sound weird but I felt something when I was under that mob."

Alex gave what could only be described as a sarcastic snort. "I'm sure you did. Frenzied mob or not I'm sure at least a couple of them couldn't pass up the opportunity to grope Supergirl."

"Alex! Not what I meant and you know it!" Kara said reproachfully. 

"I get my fun where I can." Alex shrugged. "Okay, go ahead, what did you feel?"

"Remember Psi?"

"The telepath that made people see their worst fears?" Alex gave her a sharp look, suddenly all business. "It was like that?"

"Not exactly." Kara frowned, trying to remember something that was already slipping from her grasp. "With Psi she really did put you in that moment, made you see it. With this it was more like something primal, like raw emotion filling me up."

"What emotion?" Alex asked gently already sure she knew the answer.

"Terror." Kara gave her sister a reassuring smile. "It's okay, this time I could handle it better."

"Because of what you went through with Psi?"

"Yes. And no." Kara let the answer hang in the air and sure enough Alex worked it out almost instantly.

"Kate." It wasn't a question, more a statement of fact.

"Yeah." Kara blushed and the smile became a crooked grin. "There's just no hope for me is there?"

"Nope, totally smitten with your smoking hot badass wife who happens to be exceedingly wealthy and shares pretty much all your interests. Don't know how you're ever going to cope." Alex said dryly. "On the plus side apparently she makes you fearless so, bonus!"

Kara laughed and pulled her sister in for a hug. As she rested her chin on Alex's shoulder there was a momentary flicker of doubt in her eyes. Fearless, she thought. Maybe.... but it hadn't been Kate that broke her free, that had been Alex dispersing the crowd. What might she have seen if it went on to the end...

"Uh... if I said I think I saw some weird yellow-eyed ghost what would you say?" Kara asked, still hugging Alex tightly and making sure she couldn't easily pull away.

"Honestly? I would believe you. I mean, we've seen weirder stuff over the years."

Kara let out a sigh of relief and let go only to find Alex holding her hand to stop her standing up.

"I'd also say you've been working really hard recently since Batwoman had to go back to Gotham to figure out why there's a fresh Rabbit crime wave running wild. Might not be a bad idea to fly up and see her, change of pace might do you good."

"But National City needs me!"

"When doesn't it?" Alex countered. "I'm sure one of the speedy boys can cover for a night or two. Besides you can get back here in five minutes if need be and that includes opening the handcuffs."

"Alex!" Kara tried her best to look scandalised but she knew just how observant her sister was and that her and Kate hadn’t been quite as circumspect in their explorations of the kinkier side of Earth customs as they might have been. 

"You know I'm right." Alex said smugly then laughed and patted Kara's knee. "Go be with your wife for a while. Share a meal, enjoy a view, have super-powered sex. You know, the usual!"


	3. Chapter 3

Footsteps echoed off the buildings as the man raced through alley after alley. Twisting and turning seemingly at random he fled in blind panic, heart beating so fast it let like his chest was going to explode. His friends lay somewhere behind him, little more than ash on the sidewalk. Their lives snuffed out in an instant. Forgotten in his hand was the bank card they’d stolen from some random stranger at an ATM, terror causing his hand to clench so tightly the edges were cutting his flesh. He skidded around a corner and felt impossibly strong hands grab him. One on his throat, lifting him into the air, the other prising open his fingers to pull the card away. The hand at his neck hurled him into the air, throwing him so hard he passed the rooftops before gravity caught him. He saw the concrete rush to meet him but knew he’d never feel its crushing embrace as blue light reached out to deliver Her justice.

A woman screamed as she forced her husband behind her. Her throat still bore the marks from his fingers where just a moment ago he’d been throttling her. On the stove the smoking remains of a cheap steak sizzled forgotten as the pair backed up. They were both begging incoherently, their hands raised imploringly, desperate for mercy. A hand gently but unstoppably moved the wife aside then, with a blur of movement, there was a crack and the husband fell to the floor. His head hung limply on a neck that was no longer capable of supporting it as he tried to gasp a final breath that could never come.

Jacob Kane sat alone in his penthouse overlooking Gotham. His right hand was filled with a glass tumbler, the amber liquid inside almost to the brim. His left held what remained of the bottle. He downed the glass in one and topped it back up again, his hands shaking so badly half of the whisky splashed unheeded to the floor. In front of him was a glass table on which, facing him, was the ruin of a black cowl, blood soaking the right side spreading out from the gaping hole in the crown. He placed the bottle down, moved the glass to his left hand and picked up the gun from beside the cowl. Looking through the window he saw a figure floating in midair watching him. With a snarl of hatred he raised the gun, felt the cool metal press against his temple and pulled the trigger. His head rocked back from the single shot and he tumbled from the chair to land in a growing pool of alcohol and blood.

Kara Danvers woke drenched in sweat, her breath coming in great gasps as the flash of the gunshot seemed to hang before her eyes. Slowly, afraid of what she may see, she looked to her left and felt her body relax. Kate’s beautiful face lay outlined in the moonlight, a small smile on her lips and the glow of that nights’ particular fun still clear to see as she slept in contented peace. With a noiseless sigh Kara slid out from under the sheet and floated her way out of the bedroom and down to what they’d take to calling the gallery.

Floor to ceiling windows let her look out over Gotham, the glass designed to ensure it was a one way view. Which was convenient as Kara didn’t want to risk disturbing Kate looking for clothes. Instead she drew herself up and sat in midair, her legs drawn up to her chest as she tried to sort through the mess of her dreams. Outside Gotham pulsed with the sounds of its people going about their lives. Even at this late hour there was always something happening though this being Gotham it was almost always something unpleasant. Kara hated to admit it but Kate’s home town could wear her down as it assaulted her senses in a way that National City never did. Maybe that was what was causing this, she thought glumly, maybe she was just letting too much of Gotham in…

But no, no she knew the truth. Gotham was difficult but no more so than anywhere else. It just presented different challenges and even if they were difficult she wasn’t going to crack after just three days here. It wasn’t Gotham that she was afraid of.

“Hey.” Kate’s voice in her ear startled her so much she would have fallen over if she hadn’t already been flying.

“How do you DO that?” Kara asked, still shocked after so long at her wife’s ability to move without her super senses realising it.

“You were a million miles away, Killer Croc could have snuck up on you.” Kate said with a smile. “Glad he didn’t though, this is definitely a view I’d fight over.”

Kara smiled at the blatant compliment and wished she’d gotten there first. Kate, too, hadn’t bothered to put on anything resembling clothes and was standing in front of Kara gloriously nude. 

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Kate asked gently.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Kara said automatically but it was clear from the look on Kate's face she wasn't buying it for a second.

"Riiiight. So the fact I wake up alone, the bed soaked with sweat and find Supergirl float-brooding over Gotham like she wears a bat on her chest is perfectly normal?" Kate asked.

Kara shrugged and Kate closed the gap, throwing her left arm around Kara's shoulders. 

"You might as well tell me, I'll get it out of you eventually either way."

"There's nothing to get out." Kara insisted. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Well in that case let's see if I can tire you out." Kate said as her right hand trailed down the back of Kara's raised thigh before two fingers slipped easily inside the Girl of Steel.

“Mmm, that’s good…” Kara sighed, her head rolling back to rest against Kate’s cheek as the girl of steel breathed in the scent of her lover. 

“We should do this more often.” Kate teased, her fingers finding their rhythm at an angle she didn’t think she’d ever used before that had Kara breathing heavily within a minute or two. “Flying definitely opens up some lovely new possibilities.”

“You d…. Ohhhh yeahhh…. don’t make it easy to stay ffffuuuffflying.” Kara groaned, her body wriggling in mid air as Kate worked her over with the easy expertise born of so many wonderful nights pleasuring this incredible woman. 

Kate laughed and whispered in Kara’s ear: “When did you ever want me to make things easy for you?”

“N…never….” Kara whimpered as she felt Kate’s fingers shift to stroke one particular spot that never failed to send her to space, metaphorically at least. She cried out as her body tensed… then mewed with surprise as Kate let her fingers slip clear. Kara turned a confused look on her wife and watched as Kate brought her fingers to her lips and slowly sucked them clean of Kara’s essence. 

“Want to tell me what’s wrong yet?” Kate asked casually.

“What, wait, you have to be kidding!” Kara said in shock.

“Hey, you want to have secrets, I want to tease you to the brink of sanity. It works out well for both of us, right?” Kate said with a smirk and before Kara could reply she’d slipped her fingers back inside the Kryptonian though this time adding a third digit. Spiralling around each other they filled Kara up very nicely indeed and the angle she was floating at was definitely opening her up to a world of new sensations. It didn’t take long until Kara was once again racing towards her release and, sure enough, Kate took her right to the brink before leaving her hanging.

“Kate!” Kara cried out in protest, the frustration clear in her face.

“I can keep this up all night.” Kate threatened although a part of Kara practically purred at the idea. “You know I can’t get enough of your eyes when you’re on the edge like that.”

“Oh really?” Kara said and squeezed her eyelids closed, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

Kate laughed and a moment later had three fingers back inside Kara only this time her thumb curled up to rub at the blonde’s aching clit. Instantly her eyes slammed open as she cried out, her body shaking at the unexpected but delightful assault. After just a few seconds she was on the edge again and once more Kate held her back. Only this time she just removed two fingers. The third remained, slowly pumping in and out. Not enough for release but more than enough to keep the fires burning.

“You… are… evil!” Kara gasped. “Please Kate, please I need to…”

“I know love, I know.” Kate said and the care in her voice made Kara light headed. “So how does this sound… you agree to tell me what’s bothering you after we’re done and I’ll get down on my knees right now and we’ll see if this flying thing works as well with my tongue as it does my fingers?”

Kara wanted to protest at the unfairness of the situation but it came out as a whimper of desire at the mental image dancing in her head. “Okay, yes! Yes please! I’ll tell you I promise! But please let me cum!”

“Kara Zor-El, it’ll be my pleasure.” Kate said with a wicked grin. She swung herself down on to her knees and guided Kara’s floating body down a little, eased her legs down so instead of being clutched to her chest those wonderful thighs were draped over Kate’s shoulders. She reached up as far as she could and placed her hands on Kara’s sides, gently pushing her back until she was floating flat on her back then got to work.

Kara saw stars whirl past her eyes as Kate abandoned her previous teasing efforts in favour of delivering as much raw pleasure as possible. For the briefest of moments Kara worried about staying in the air only for a shuddering wave of passion to break her concentration and prove her body had that side covered. With a tremendous effort she lifted her head to drink in the sight of Kate’s face buried between her legs, the short, ruffled brown hair trapped between her thighs and framed perfectly by Kara’s breasts and flat stomach. 

Kate, naturally, noticed the movement and glanced up, her eyes just about visible peaking over the heavenly flesh. There was a mischievous spark in her blue eyes as she moved her hands across and stretched up, placing her palms just above Kara’s breasts and pushing down. Kara, her body now just a plaything for her wife to position how she wished, felt herself tilt even further back, her head dipping below the horizontal until, with an effort, she could look up and just about make out the floor. 

Not that she cared as the unusual angle had given Kate a whole new way of assaulting the Kryptonian and she was taking full advantage. Her tongue dove and twisted into Kara’s core to find every old familiar spot suddenly supercharged. She let her hands drift down a little to tease and torment Kara’s breasts but quickly found herself having to guide and control her wife instead as the excitement grew unbearable. Kara was always energetic during sex but this was something else entirely and Kate grinned at the new challenge presenting itself. Suddenly it wasn’t just bringing her wife to the best orgasm she possibly could, it was a thrill ride all its own and Kate loved it.

The first peak almost caught her out, Kara soaking her as if a dam had burst when Kate’s tongue curled and stroked a spot she knew didn’t normally hit the same peaks as others. Kate quickly pulled back, trusting Kara not to crush her but knowing that even the Girl of Steel couldn’t prevent every muscle tremor. As a result she found herself drenched in her wife’s essence and slightly disappointed she didn’t have chance to guzzle it down as she preferred.

The moment she thought it safe Kate launched back to the attack, rolling her face across Kara’s inner thighs to anoint them with Kara’s scent and taste. A moment later she latched on to Kara’s clit and began lapping furiously. The nose from her wife was so primal, so full of urgent, instant need that Kate almost came on the spot but instead luxuriated in the feel of smooth, soft thighs clamping around her head. She felt Kara buck and almost cursed at not being ready for the second helping but had a sudden wicked idea to make up for it. Before the flood could stop she brought her hand up and dragged out that second orgasm with her fingers playing with the outer lips of Kara’s sex.

By the time the pressure around her skull eased a little Kate’s fingers were soaking and she gazed lovingly along Kara’s perfect body to drink in the happy smile that was still clear despite the odd angle. She let her hand snake across Kara’s lovely bubble butt as her other hand took over stroking her sex. The only warning Kara had of what was about to happen was the feeling of Kate grinning against her as she returned to the attack on her clit. Then, barely a second later and right alongside the first ecstatic waves of sensation had burst through her body, she felt three fingers slide smoothly inside her vagina as a single, soaking wet digit pushed inside her ass.

“OH MY GGGG….” Kara howled at the unexpected intrusion. “FFFFuuu… mo…more! PLEASE more!”

Under other circumstances Kate might have dragged things out, teased Kara a little, made her beg. She did so like to hear the Maid of Might beg, it was oddly adorable and astonishingly sexy all at once. Now though she was completely swept up in what she was doing to the blonde woman and didn’t think she could stop if her life depended on it. With consummate skill she gave her wife exactly what she’d asked for, hands slamming in and out in perfect sync, filling one hole then the other as Kate bathed Kara’s clit in kisses while licking and lapping away like it was a rapidly melting ice cream cone. 

The sounds that escaped Kara’s lips were unlike any Kate had heard before. Raw, guttural need and desire mixed with screams of pleasure as this astonishing woman seemed to fall into one never-ending orgasm. It helped that when Kate felt Kara’s sex spasm she could slip her fingers outside for a few seconds while still fucking her ass with the other hand. Much safer, Kate thought with a private chuckle, and definitely effective! 

As often seemed to happen with the two of them a small competition developed and the rules the same as ever, a battle of wills to the finish. Could Kara outlast the human savaging her or would the mighty Kryptonian tap out first? Normally Kate would lose such a contest (one of the very few she didn’t mind losing, though she’d never admit that) but not tonight. After almost twenty minutes of her body continuously orgasming Kara gasped out.

“Kate…. Mmmmercy. Please.”

Instantly Kate pulled her lips away, slowed her hands and gently slipped her fingers from her lover. She wrapped her arms around the floating figure and pulled her gently down to snuggle on the cool floor, spooning her wife both for the wonderful sensation of her trembling body against her own and to keep Kara wrapped in warm comfort as she came down.

“Mmmm, you feel nice.” Kara breathed, twisting deeper into Kate’s embrace. 

“You should try holding you.” Kate whispered in Kara’s ear. 

“That’s what I’ve got you for.” Kara teased as she wrapped her wife’s hand in her own, brought it to her lips and kissed the palm then started working her way down each finger in turn.

“Oh come on….” Kate groaned as Kara wiggled her butt against Kate’s thighs.

“What, don’t you want some fun too?” Kara asked with a giggle. 

“Yes but I’m trying to be the good wife here and find out why you were float-brooding, remember?”

Kara slipped the last digit from her lips and squirmed round to face Kate, lying between her thighs as she stared enraptured at that beautiful face and stunning blue eyes. 

“I know. And I’ll tell you, I promise. But wait for daylight? Please?”

Kate considered for a moment then nodded. “Okay, we’ll do it your way.”

“Thank you.” Kara said softly then rolled her hips in a way that left Kate breathless. “Now whatever shall we do to pass the time?”

“You… no… surely you can’t be horny again already?” Kate asked with a raised eyebrow and crooked smile as if daring Kara to say yes.

“I’m always horny around you, you know that.” Kara admonished the brunette. “But just because I need a little break it doesn’t mean I can’t return the favour.” Kara started slowly kissing her way down from Kate’s earlobe, trailing little licks and nips the length of her neck.

“What… oh…. Did you…. Ohhhhhh Kara….. you have in miiiiind?”

“Well considering you just used your staggering charms to force me to agree to your demands I’m thinking a little punishment is in order.”

“Wait, what? I didn’t…”

“You did and you know it.” Kara said with a gentle swat of Kate’s thigh. Not enough to do damage, not even enough to hurt really but the crack of palm on flesh stoked the flames higher for both women. “So I’m going to try something new on you.”

“What?” Kate asked, her breath coming in shallow pants at the mere thought of Kara getting creative.

“Basically… this!” Kara slid down Kate’s body like she was lubed from head to foot and came to rest between her thighs. Her mouth dropped down to envelope Kate’s clit and a moment later a wet, warm and very willing tongue tapped the little nub. Kate groaned but was a little confused, it wasn’t as if Kara had never done this before so what did she mean? She quickly got her answer as Kara took a quick breath and started to vibrate her tongue!

Kate wasn’t sure what she was doing exactly but it didn’t matter. The feel and sight of Kara licking her like this was enough to send her over the edge in short order even under normal circumstances. The extra vibration turned it up a few dozen times over. She felt two fingers brush over her sex and hold just outside her aching body. After a few seconds they too, started vibrating and just the thought of them sipping inside her was enough to send Kate hurtling into her first orgasm.

As soon as she started to come down Kara slipped both fingers as deep as they’d go into her wife and gave a muffled giggle of joy as Kate started thrashing in her arms. The thrashing doubled as Kate felt a single digit trace a familiar path over her ass before coming to a stop at her rear entrance. It paused a second or two then, just as the other hand had done, started to vibrate. The message was clear and Kate knew what was going to happen next.

“Oh… oh my gooo…. Kara no, pppplease…..”

“You did it to me, remember?” 

Kate nodded but couldn’t find words as she fought to hold her orgasm at bay.

“Could be worse…” Kara whispered and a second finger suddenly lay beside the first.

“NO! No come on that’s too… toooohhhhhh…..”

“We’re about to find out.” Kara almost moaned the words, putting everything she knew about seduction and sex into them. More than anything that was what did it and Kate felt her orgasm flood over her, her body liberally dousing Kara’s probing digits and providing plenty extra to lubricate her free hand.

“Here…. we…. go….” Kara said with a smile and let her second hand penetrate her wife at the same moment she redoubled her efforts elsewhere. It was all too much for Kate and the last coherent thought she had was of drawing a long breath and then the pleasure was all she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

“This was definitely the right place to come, thank you.” Kara said as she watched Kate walking, somewhat gingerly, towards her.

“You’re welcome.” Kate replied as she set the coffee down on the small table and eased herself into the large soft leather sofa. In front of them Gotham was bathed in sunlight, the view from the private dining room on the top floor of the Gotham Hilton truly breathtaking.

“I didn’t go too far did I?” Kara asked guiltily and Kate laughed, leaning over to kiss her.

“Nowhere close.” She said with an impish grin. “Though just so you know I’m so getting you back for that.”

“Promises promises.” Kara teased.

“Talking of which…” Kate said with an apologetic but determined look. “What’s wrong?”

Kara sighed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I did promise didn’t I?”

“Twice, actually.” Kate said and at Kara’s confused look added “No secrets between us, remember?”

“It’s not a secret!” Kara protested. “It’s really not! It’s just, well, just something I needed time to figure out.”

“And how many sleepless nights was that going to take dear?” Kate asked with a reproachful glance.

“Honestly, that was only the third time.” Kara replied a little defensively. “The first, well, that’s just a nightmare right, happens to anyone? Second time was a coincidence but I thought it could still be nothing. It wasn’t until last night that I realised something was wrong.”

“And do you know what that something is?” Kate slipped an arm around Kara’s shoulders, holding her close as they got to the heart of the matter.

“I don’t know. Maybe. But you’re going to think I’m crazy.”

“Really? Remind me again, how did you and I meet?”

“Huh?”

“How did you and I meet? Come on, it’s only been a year or two, surely you haven’t got bored of me that quickly?” 

“I could never get bored of you and you know it!” Kara said, twisting to kiss Kate on the cheek. “And I’d come over to your universe to help Barry and Oliver swap their lives back around. We ended up in Gotham trying to track down the Book of Destiny that an insane doctor at Arkham was using to rewrite reality, got ourselves arrested and you bailed us out to have us brought to Wayne Tower.”

“Correct.” Kate smiled and booped Kara’s nose with a finger. “Now if you can say all that and I’m not instantly calling Arkham’s intake hotline it’s fair to say I’m never going to think you’re crazy.”

Kara laughed and snuggled closer. “Okay, fair point.” She conceded trying to cling on to the memory of that day as a shield against what she had to say. “So… you know I was on riot duty back home? Last call of the night came in and I was on my own and it was just a group of humans, no aliens to be seen so they were attacking each other. Long story short, I let them pound on me rather than risk hurting them.”

“You did *what*?” Kate asked suddenly bristling. 

“Oh relax, they couldn’t hurt me and it was better than throwing fists against a bunch of innocent people.”

“There are times I can really tell you didn’t grow up in Gotham.”

“Anyway while they were pilling on me I saw, or, or maybe thought I saw something. A ghostly figure, yellow eyes… and then I was suddenly terrified.”

“Oh my god…” Kate breathed, the thought of Kara succumbing to the madness that seemed to be spreading like a plague in her city turning her blood cold. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, at least, I think so. I didn’t join in the riot if that’s what you mean.”

“Why not? Uh, not that I’m complaining about that!” Kate amended quickly, her free hand waving urgently. “Very very happy that you didn’t but the why could be important.”

“And you say I get flustered easily…” Kara said with a smile and gave her wife another kiss, this time on the forehead. “It was…. well, unpleasant to put it mildly. The thing is a couple of years ago I ran into this woman, Psi, who did something similar. She put me right in the middle of my worst fears and it took everything I had to fight out of it. This, this was more, this was…” She broke off searching for words.

“It was like living a story rather than watching a movie of that story, if that makes any sense?” Kara said and was relieved to see Kate nod in understanding.

“That does not sound fun at all.” Kate said quietly. “And for what it’s worth I think I might know what you mean. When Lex hit me with that supercharged Scarecrow fear toxin my mind showed me images so vivid I’d have sworn they were real. And that was still a chemical agent! If this thing, whatever it is, is working on some deeper level… how did you resist?”

Kara took a deep breath and looked her wife straight in the eyes. “Because I had you. Everywhere that terror tried to take me you were right there alongside me, helping me, protecting me.”

Kate looked like she wanted to simultaneously cry and jump Kara. Instead she settled for a modest grin. “Well… happy to help.” She whispered and squeezed Kara’s shoulders. “And for once it didn’t involve getting punched in the face.”

Kara giggled and nodded agreement. “I’m so much stronger with you Kate. I don't tell you that enough."

"I know." Kate whispered and Kara let out a quiet 'awww' as she wormed a little closer. "That you don't tell me enough I mean." Kate continued and couldn't stop herself laughing at the shocked look on her wife's face. "Honestly I'm so under-appreciated it's criminal." 

"What? Oh you... you... oooh!" 

"You won a Pulitzer with that brain?" Kate teased, her finger tapping the side of Kara's temple.

"Yes and you know it! And and and beat Lex Luthor too, don't forget that!"

"You're sure? I'm starting to think Alex is the mastermind behind the Super..."

"B.. w...y..." Kara spluttered with outrage, a reaction that was further fuelled as Kate brought her hand to Kara's mouth and quickly flicked her lower lip to turn the incoherent stream of partially formed threats into what could only be described as 'bibleybibleybibley'.

It was too much for Kara and she rolled over, pinning Kate to the seat with ease, holding her wrists behind her back so as not to attract *too* much attention for the discrete waiter. She was sure he'd have seen worse considering just how rich you had to be use this place on a regular basis...

"Beat you too..." Kara breathed, enjoying the feeling of Kate squirming beneath her.

"You're sure about that?" Kate asked with a wink as she rolled her hips and pulled her arms down as far as she could to yank Kara closer to her.

"Pretty damn sure, yeah." 

"That's my girl..." Kate whispered arching her back to capture Kara's lips in a quick kiss. "Now do me a favour, don't forget who you were before we met, okay?"

"Huh?" Kara asked confused.

"Kara... I love you and you're right, we're stronger together. But you saw what happened with Lena when someone places too much weight on one person. You forget you can carry it yourself if you have to. You're the Girl of Steel! The Paragon of Hope. You've lifted this world, hell the entire universe, on your shoulders before and you'd do it again if you needed to, with or without me there. Don't let yourself lose sight of that. Please?"

Kara stared at the beautiful brunette beneath her and shook her head. "How in the galaxy did I end up with you in my life?"

"You turned up at my tower in a cute white, black and blue outfit and smiled at me. What chance did I have?"

"You remember the outfit?"

"Of course, it was wrapped around you so it sticks in the memory."

"Wait... you don't remember *everything*, right?"

"Define everything."

"Well, uh, what was the first thing I said to you?"

"What I think Oliver is trying to say is thank you for getting us out of jail. Only with a cute little hesitation on Oliver as you had to remember it was Barry thanks to Degan doing that switcheroo thing."

"What was I wearing when you came to my place after Crisis?"

"White, pink and grey striped long sleeve top. Hair pulled back in a ponytail which, by the way, did not help my attempts to be a platonic friend."

"Huh?"

"That lovely neck on display like that? Next thing you know you'll be showing ankle."

Kara snorted trying to hide the laugh and rolled her eyes. "Okay smartass, what boots did I have on when I brought you that beer on the Waverider?"

"Brown, not quite thigh high, ended just below the knee and tight fitting with a little bit of a heel. Not much just enough to give you an extra inch or so."

"Are you kidding?" Kara stared in open-mouthed disbelief. "You actually remember all of that?"

"Was I right?" Kate asked with an endearingly smug grin.

"On all of it, yes." Kara admitted.

"Then yeah, I do." Kate reached up to pull Kara closer and it wasn't until they kissed that the Kryptonian realised Kate had somehow slipped a hand from her grip.

"How do you do that?" Kara whispered as they reluctantly broke apart for air. 

"What, slip around your powers?"

"No..." Kara smiled and Kate felt her world go all warm and fuzzy from the force of that look. "Make me feel like I'm flying when my feet are firmly on the ground."

"I believe it's called love you dork." Kate said reaching out to ruffle Kara's hair. "And you make it so very easy to love you." She took a deep breath and asked the question she'd been dreading. "Now... why are you having the nightmares?"

Kara sighed and threw her hands up in frustration, slowly sinking down until she lay against her wife. "I really don't know. I wish I did but I don't."

"Do you remember what you saw?" Kate asked carefully, stroking the smooth blonde hair and trying not to rush. 

"Some of it. It's the same three things each time. The first two... I kill people."

"Bad guys?"

"Not really." Another sigh and Kara let her hands curl around Kate's slim but strong body. "One's a mugger, the other's abusing his wife. Neither innocent but they don't deserve..." She couldn't finish the sentence but Kate caught the meaning. Didn't deserve what happens she thought, wincing at what must be going through Kara's head. 

"And the third?" Kate asked and she felt Kara tense in her arms.

"I.. I'm floating outside your dad's apartment. He's.... you're..... "

"Not there?" Kate said gently and got a quick nod in reply.

"The cowl's in front of him, he's drinking... he takes a gun and shoots himself. And I don't stop him, just watch and.... and.... and feel grateful that he's not there to accuse me anymore.” Kara looked away, too ashamed to even let Kate see her face only to find a warm hand cupping her chin and dragging her back.

“You said the cowl was in front of him. I’m assuming it’s not in peak condition?” Kate asked gently.

“No. No there’s a hole in the right side.”

“So I’m dead?” Kate could feel Kara trying to turn away again but refused to let her.

“Yes.” The word was a whisper and Kate could feel Kara trembling in her grip. Almost without thinking Kate lent forward and kissed her wife not with their usual passion but with a gentle tenderness that left Kara a little breathless. 

“It’s just a dream.” Kate said quietly into Kara’s ear, pulling her close. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

Kara nodded and tried to swallow the tightness suddenly gripping her throat. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Kate gave it a couple of minutes until she felt the bundle of tension wrapped in her arms relax a little. “You still don’t trust yourself do you?” She asked as kindly as she could.

“I…” Kara wanted to protest but broke off knowing it was pointless. “No. Not after what happened with Steppenwolf. Not after seeing Overgirl. Not after a single dose of Red Kryptonite had me wanting to take over the world!”

Kate felt her mind race as she hunted for the right words. “Kara… that’s never going to happen.”

“How can you say that? It *did* happen Kate.”

“Oh I know but those times when you’ve slipped have all had something in common.”

“Yeah, me.”

“Other than that.” Kate sighed, running her hand up and down Kara’s back trying to comfort her. “Your friends got you through it.”

“But…”

“No, no but. We all struggle with life you know, every last one of us, no matter how…. super.” Kate dropped her voice for the last word, aware that this wasn’t a completely private place. “There’s no shame in asking, no wait, make that needing help occasionally.”

“And what happens when you’re not there?” Kara asked quietly.

“Then, my love, you will do what you always do.”

“What?”

“Fight.” Kate laughed quietly, kissing the top of Kara’s head. “The multiverse considered you the Paragon of Hope for a reason Kara. Right down at the soul and centre of who you are you refuse to give up on anyone, and that includes yourself.”

Kara was silent for a minute or two then whispered. “So why am I still so afraid of losing you?”

“Because you love me. And when you love someone as completely as this they become a part of you.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because I know how I feel about you.” Kate said, pulling her wife a little closer. “And I know my heart would break if I ever lost you.”

“You really do know all the right things to say.” Kara replied with a smile.

“I try.” Kate said with a modest shrug and was rewarded with a giggling laugh. “Though if we can figure out how the hell to pull it off without giving away every secret either of us have I really think you need to talk to a professional about this as well.”

“Yeah, it’d be nice… but it’s that secret part that’s the trick isn’t it?”

“There’s got to be a way.” Kate insisted. “Maybe… maybe we can ask Brainy if he’s got any bright ideas. Might be something they figured out a thousand years from now.”

“It’s worth a try.” Kara admitted.

“Hell if we figure this out I can probably fund Wayne Enterprises acquiring most of Gotham!” Kate joked, trying to lighten the mood. “Want in? As a junior partner of course…"

“You really can be insufferable, you know that?” Kara said with an exasperated sigh.

“Yep, and so did you before you married me.” Kate said smugly. “You’re stuck with it now blondie.”

“Oh really? Alright Miss Smug…”

“Hey, that’s Mrs Smug to you!”

“Alright Mrs Smug, what’s the right thing to say now? Right now? Come on, no thinking, out with it!”

Kate twisted to whisper in Kara’s ear. “Neither of us have anything important to do today and I have a sudden need to worship every inch of your perfect body until the sun goes down.”

Kara swallowed hard and caught the mischief glinting in Kate’s eyes. “That’s a good answer!” She said weakly.

“Glad you thought so.” Kate replied squeezing her wife’s delectable ass. “Let’s pay the bill and get the hell out of here. The world can wait for a few hours.”


	5. Chapter 5

Alice sighed and rolled over on the small single cot that made up the bulk of the furnishings in her cell. A small table, bolted to the ground, and a single chair with just enough padding to keep it from being actively uncomfortable were the only other nods to human occupation if you excluded the toilet and sink. This deep inside the Van Kull maximum security prison there weren’t even any windows to break the grey monotony. 

At least, she thought with resignation, the door to her cell was solid enough to cut out most of the worst noise from her fellow inmates. Some never seemed to stop threatening the world, others begged and pleaded for another chance to prove they’d changed. The worst though were the few who had broken and spent the night quietly sobbing, often in their sleep as if their minds simply couldn’t accept even that brief respite from reality.

For Alice it was all too familiar except now she was on the outside looking in. Everything seemed to echo strangely in her mind as what she’d experienced mixed with the suffering and madness of those around her. Under other circumstances she may have welcomed it, seen it as an opportunity to help her escape… but after almost two months in the place she was forced to concede that she wasn’t getting out on her own.

Before the thought could fade from her mind a shape seemed to pass through the door to hang in front of her. Silent and barely there it was as if the creature was made of living smoke, the only colour two yellow points where she assumed its eyes had to be. 

“Alice, are you ready to leave?” The voice was the familiar smooth tones of the man who’d mysteriously visited her in the interrogation room a few weeks ago. yet she had to fight to keep herself calm. Every instinct screamed at her to crawl back and press against the concrete wall, to get away from whatever this thing was as fear swept over her.

“Yes, and I have been since we made our little arrangement.” She replied quietly. “What kept you?”

There was a low chuckle and Alice shivered as ghostly fingers traced her spine. “I told you that your part would depend on Kara Zor-El. She has proven to be somewhat more…. resilient than I expected.”

Alice lifted an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. “You don’t say? Do you not pay attention to the news? As much as that little goody two shoes gets on my nerves she’s shown time and time again that she just doesn’t break.”

“Everyone breaks.” The tone was sure bordering on arrogant. 

“Really? Because from what I can see…”

“EVERYONE breaks!” Now the words were barked, almost angry. “There’s no-one in this universe who won’t bow to me eventually.”

“I see.” Alice said, forcing herself to sit calmly on the bed. “Then… why are you here? Looking for my help.”

The voice was back to its usual smooth manner but the little crack had been enough for Alice to start feeling what lay beneath the charm. “Your help has already been offered and accepted my dear. Now I know what role I need you to play I’m here to collect.”

“Well there’s no need to be so rude about it.” Alice sniffed trying desperately hard to keep her heart from hammering in her chest. Something about the way he’d said that made her more than nervous. “What role would that be then?”

“A role that you are uniquely qualified for.” The smoke drifted closer to her and despite her best efforts Alice found herself sliding backwards trying to keep the distance. “Or at least you will be soon.”

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“A temporary measure only, I assure you.”

“No… no stop…. What are you doing?”

“Only what is necessary.” The smoke was barely inches from her now and she found herself caught in those dim yellow pinpoints of light like a moth to the flame. 

“You have always wanted power Alice, I can see that in your mind. Power to defend yourself, to mould the world as you see fit. Tonight those dreams come true…”

Alice opened her mouth to protest again but the smoke moved in a blur to envelop her. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, her body shook and convulsed as if hooked to the mains. Her eyes shot wide open, staring at nothing as she felt terror flood over her and down, down into her core, filling her up as if it belonged there.

“Now, finally, you can realise your potential.” She heard the voice in her head now, her own thoughts twisting to follow where it led. “Now you truly control fear. In others and in yourself. Now you and I, together, will tear Kara Zor-El’s world apart piece by piece until she sees the light…”

As the last word echoed in her mind her body went limp, falling back to rest against the wall. Slowly, carefully, she shuffled around until she was curled into the corner, her single pillow clutched in her arms like the worlds worst stuffed toy. Almost reluctantly she opened her eyes and the cell was suddenly bathed in yellow light that flickered and flared like torchlight as the tears rolled down her face without her even noticing their existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: this wasn't originally in my outline for this series. But as I was writing the next part I realised two important things. 1) The jump from the big Marvel crossover was way too jarring and rushed a few things and 2) It had been too long since I got any proper Kara / Kate scenes down and that's like skipping a Danvers couch scene, it just shouldn't be done! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, as always I love writing these two especially when they're having fun together. As for what's next... well, let's just say we're heading into mid-season finale territory ;-)


End file.
